


two days in canto bight

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Series: one, two, three [2]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reluctant Though They May Be, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: Han was a couple of seconds away from walking when a familiar, amused voice drawled, "Well, if it isn't the captain of theMillennium Falconhimself," and he turned around to find Lando Calrissian smirking at him.In which Han asks for a few things he hadn't expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This carries on from _one night on the falcon_ and the issues that came up there.

Despite all the glitz (or maybe because of it) Canto Bight really wasn't Han's favorite place to spend a little downtime. It was all caught up in its own advertising-- _Exclusive! Luxury for the discerning patron! Only the best for the best!_ Don't get him wrong: it was nice and all, a thousand times better than any place he'd ever known, but it was trying too hard to really be that level of smooth elegance it was going for. It might get there after another decade or so, but Han didn't think there was enough class underpinning it all for that. Not that it mattered much, but he usually had a better time in the smaller places. Looking around the main room of the casino, though, he did have to admit that there were at least a couple of plus points. First and most important: they didn't mind Wookies. The people of the city had their eyes fixed firmly on the bottom line and they didn't care who they took their money from. It made for a nice change from how half the rest of the galaxy reacted to Chewie. 

So, yeah, that was the first thing. 

The second thing was that Canto Bight catered to all tastes. Usually, that meant the predictable and very boring pretty people. But--and it was an important thing to note--there were a nice little slice who liked their companions a little rough around the edges, to borrow from Q'ira. Han was perfectly willing to indulge a preference or two along those lines while Chewie went and did whatever it was that he did. (For all he knew, Han thought, it could be the exact same thing Han was doing, only for Wookies.)

Yeah, so it worked out. As much as he and Chewie clicked as a team--and as friends, which was something Han didn't have much experience with--everybody needed a little break now and then and if Han wasn't super-happy with some of the attitudes he got on the casino floor (he had gotten better at staring down the worst of it--if he never heard _rough trade_ again he'd be a happy man), he _was_ five-by-five with lolling around on beds bigger than the common area of the _Falcon_ with however many of his kind of people got invited to the party.

It was quick; it was easy; he'd fuck whatever was on offer (or be fucked, he wasn't picky) and be gone with an easy good-bye. No muss, no fuss, no strings, and he generally got a couple of drinks and some decent food out of the deal, too. 

This trip wasn't looking so good, though. Han had taken a couple of circuits around the casino floor and there wasn't much that had much promise. He'd gotten a few looks, had had a drink with a pair of friends who were pretty upfront about their interest in more than just that, but they also weren't at all subtle about how much they liked slumming it. Han was normally just fine with playing his part in that equation, but the attitude was grating on him this evening. He was a couple of seconds away from walking when a familiar, amused voice drawled, "Well, if it isn't the captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ himself," and Han turned around to find Lando Calrissian smirking at him.

"The one and only," Han cracked back as he let his eyes roam freely.

Lando looked… like Lando, which, Han had to admit, basically meant that he looked like he fit right in with the rest of the moneyed crowd. His jumpsuit was a vivid blue, with touches of yellow and purple at the throat and wrists and his cape was white and trimmed with a stark print that used all three of the other colors. It made it so that your eye skipped right over how lean and strong the body under it was, made it so he looked just like all the other useless moof-milkers lounging around and not at all like a guy you could trust to have your back with a blaster. Han bet it had given him all kinds of cover when he wanted to slide right past the security screens that lined the halls.

It also didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination if you looked past the flowy fabric and all, which Han definitely was doing. 

Lando knew exactly how close Han was looking, to judge from how his smirk deepened, but since his eyes were doing the exact same number over Han, it didn't really seem like Han needed to pretend he wasn't remembering exactly how the body under the jumpsuit felt against his own.

It was probably good that somebody who'd definitely been enjoying the easy access to Namana liquor out on the casino floor staggered into the two of them, breaking the tension before they got to the point that they just jumped each other. 

"Easy, buddy," Han said, catching the guy and setting him back on his feet. "Your friends went that way." He patted him on the shoulder and gave him a little shove in the right direction. When he turned back, Lando was smiling at him, one of the ones that was all about the eyes. "What? I can be an okay guy, you know."

"I didn't say anything," Lando answered, his gaze still lingering on Han in a way that really wasn't subtle at all. Han snorted and Lando unbent enough to give him an actual, real grin. "I have to say that you're about the last person I expected to see here--doesn't seem like your kind of place." 

"Eh," Han said, shrugging. "They don't flip out over Chewie." And then, just in case Lando might think Han was doing it out of the goodness of his heart, he added, "And I can usually find somebody out on the floor to keep me busy."

"Mmm," Lando said, his voice low and lazy. "I'm sure." He wasn't even pretending to hide his interest, not with the way he was still looking Han up and down.

Han was fine with that. He might not dress as fancy as the people around the casino, but his boots were hand-made, as good as you could get, and his shirt and pants sure as hell weren't the old rags he'd worn half his life. He looked good, and he didn't see any reason to play like he didn't know it. 

"It's pretty slow out there tonight, though," Han said, giving Lando that lazy tone right back. "Nobody worth the effort." He let his own eyes slide down over Lando once more. "Not there at least."

"That an invitation, baby?" Lando's smile walked the line between delighted and smug. Han wasn't sure if the smug canceled out the delight, but then that was just the way it was between him and Lando.

"Maybe," Han said, with a sidelong look that--judging from the flash of irritation Lando couldn't quite keep out of his eyes--was walking along that same line itself.

"Maybe this is, too," Lando snapped, turning with a swirl of his cape and stalking off, away from the casino floor, back toward the lifts to the residential areas. Han made himself stay still to the count of five, just for pride's sake. He even managed not to actually run after that, but it was a thin veneer over how much he wanted to do just that. 

Still, appearances did count, at least a little, and Han kept them up as long as he could, until they were off the floor and on the lift.

Lando didn't even look at Han as he stepped off on the proper floor. Han was tempted to stay right where he was, just for spite, but, well, _that_ wouldn't have gotten him anything that he really wanted, now would it?

The rooms Lando unlocked were the standard Canto Bight dross--a electroplating of gold and filigree that dazzled the eye but didn't quite cover the basic standard bones of it all. Han knew a moment of disappointment, as though he somehow thought Lando--of all people--would have something better. 

"It is what it is," Lando said, as though he knew what Han was thinking. 

"Sure." Han shrugged. He wasn't dumb enough to actually complain out loud about Lando not quite living up to his own, wildly exaggerated standards, but he could tell Lando was more than a little irritated.

"Drink?" Lando offered, holding up a fancy crystal carafe. 

"Is it the same overpriced swill they have on the floor?"

Lando's jaw tightened, and yeah, Han probably could have skipped that smartass answer, except that he knew, however counter-productive mouthing off might be, he literally couldn't help himself, especially when it came to Lando.

"Don't mind if I do," Han continued, his own smile sharpening when he saw how close Lando was to gritting his teeth and throwing Han out. 

Except he wasn't, and that confirmed a lot of things Han had maybe wondered about during one or two long, boring hauls on the _Falcon_.

He tossed back the liquor and, catching Lando's eyes lingering on his throat as he swallowed, made a show of licking the last little bit off the base of his thumb where it had sloshed over the top of the glass. It was cheesy as all get out, but he was pretty sure Lando appreciated the gesture.

"What do you want?" Lando asked, his voice low and rough enough that Han knew they were done with the semi-polite preliminaries. He knew the answer to Lando's question, too--he wanted to spread Lando out on the oversized bed and see how long it was going to take to make him scream. He'd been thinking about that for nearly a year, turning it over and over in his mind, polishing every possibility (it'd be fast and hard and they'd both be out of their minds; it'd be slow and drawn-out and Han wouldn't go faster even if Lando begged for it; he'd fuck Lando face-down, like Lando had done him; he'd get Lando on his back, his legs over Han's shoulders and pin his wrists to the mattress; he'd lay back and let Lando ride him), but when he opened his mouth none of that came out.

"Did you mean it when you offered to, uh, turn my brain loose and lean into it with me?" Han heard his voice saying, the words spilling out without so much as a nod from his actual, conscious brain. At least whatever was in control had made it so he was studying the gaudy woven rug as he basically rolled over and showed Lando every opening he had. Having to look at Lando while he said all that would have handed him the knife to do the gutting, too.

In the first, horrified second, Han braced for a laugh or at the very least, a sarcastic answer, but Lando didn't say anything. The silence stretched out, filling the room with its weight until Han made himself look up, just to get it all over with.

Lando stood calm and easy, his eyes clear. They were fixed on Han, and Han knew they hadn't missed a bit of his stupidity. He dragged up every bit of defiant attitude he could find and stared back. He still wasn't sure why he hadn't just turned and left, but here they were.

"I did mean it," Lando finally said. Han stood frozen, not entirely sure he was hearing things right. Lando looked like he was counting his breath in and out as he added, "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah," Han heard himself answer, though he wasn't sure how he was managing to speak, his mouth was so dry. He dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, not even meaning it as a tease, just trying to keep his lips from cracking. "I--yeah. I want to try it."

He braced himself for the crack that was bound to come-- _Are you asking me to tie you up and fuck you, baby?_ \-- but Lando only nodded once, then glanced around at the room. "Come on," he said, pushing past Han and back out into the hallway. "We're not doin' it in this tacky place."

Han blinked, trying to sort out what _that_ meant, but then Lando was calling to him, impatient and short, and he shook himself out of his stupor and followed along.

Lando barely even looked at him as they wound their way through the casino complex and out onto the street, but Han could tell Lando knew exactly where he was every second. He couldn't decide if that made him feel like someone was watching out for him, or if felt like being hunted. Trying to decide which it was--hell, even just thinking about it--made every breath hard to take, but he'd set this whole thing in motion and he wasn't backing out no matter what, so he just stopped trying to think.

He was better with doing anyway.

"Here," Lando said, and Han came out of his arguing with his own kriffing brain to see him holding the door to an older building. The street was quiet, nothing fancy, but solid in a way that the casino district wasn't.The hallway Lando led him down was the same: older and no flash, but well-kept and clean. 

They went up two flights of steps and down another hallway before Lando stopped at at door and looked over his shoulder at Han, meeting his eyes this time.

"Yeah," Han said, answering the unspoken question in Lando's eyes. Then, because the whole thing was getting too damn serious, he added, "If you were thinking I'd bail and let you keep pretending that you're doing good enough to be paying rent on two places in this over-priced hellhole, this is where I'm calling your bluff."

Lando smirked and slapped his palm down on the reader/lock set into the wall. The lock clicked open and he pushed the door wide. "Who said I paid for anything?"

Han rolled his eyes, which was probably what the smug son-of-a-bitch intended, and then stepped inside before his idiot brain could flip out. The room on the other side of the door was unexpectedly open and roomy with a galley kitchen along the far wall and a long high window that ran across the opposite wall. The bed was tucked behind a half-wall of shelves, the wood ornately carved and polished until it all but glowed in the low light. Han took it all in with a glance--because there was no way he walked into anywhere without getting the lay of the land--and then turned to find Lando eyeing him speculatively.

"Yeah, I meant it," Han said, answering the question he could practically see dancing above Lando. For a guy who financed his way through life at a sabacc table, sometimes he wasn't very subtle at all. "No, I haven't changed my mind."

"All right, then," Lando said. He undid the fastening on his cape and tossed it carelessly across the chair that stood next to the door. The fabric spilled down over the arm, a stark, bright flow of white. 

Han really hadn't changed his mind--he _wanted_ this, wanted to push through all druk he'd been dragging with him--but he couldn't seem to get his eyes off that bit of fabric and back to Lando. 

"Han," Lando said, his voice quiet and easy and--Han finally managed to jerk his eyes away from the damn cloak--right next to Han. "Easy," Lando breathed and carefully fit his hand to Han's jaw.

"Yeah, easy," Han answered, almost having to push the words out, but then Lando's mouth was on his and he didn't have to talk. 

Han would have thought Lando would have been all but jumping him once Han had let his guard down enough to ask for what he'd asked for, but Lando was taking his time, kissing Han long and slow, letting Han tease him back so that by the time they finally broke apart, neither one of them were breathing easily. 

"Give me your hands," Lando said, holding out a scarf that (of course) matched the rest of his outfit, his intent clear and open. It took a second or two for Han's brain to ease off enough to let him do it, but he was here for exactly this. Plus, it wasn't like Lando wasn't letting Han see exactly how much he wanted Han however he could get him, so yeah, Han reminded himself, he could go ahead and let it all get started.

"Good," Lando said, sliding into that near-croon that Han automatically associated with being well-fucked. As much as Lando knowing how to play Han annoyed him, he had to admit it wasn't all bad to have that layered on top of somebody tying his hands in front of him. 

"You know I can get out of this," Han said, flexing his wrists and feeling the give of the fabric against him. If he had enough time, he could have--and had--gotten out of Imperial cuffs when they were dumb enough to leave his hands like this.

"I do know," Lando said. He reached out and touched the side of Han's temple. "You know it, too." His fingers wandered further back, combing into Han's hair, scratching lightly. "But if you ask, I'll get you free in a heartbeat." His eyes were dark and serious and steady; Han couldn't look away. "Let's play it like that tonight."

Han wrenched his brain away from those eyes and the feel of Lando's hand and managed to answer, "Yeah, okay. Ask." His voice was rough and hoarse, but he sounded reasonably sure, even to his own ears. "Got it."

"Good." Lando smiled one of his not-really-there smiles,and then stepped closer and kissed Han again. Han counted it as a win that this round was a lot less slow and easy than the first one had been. It still wasn't hurried, though, and he lost track of how long they stood there in the middle of the room, except that by the time they stopped, he'd almost gotten used to not being able to do anything with his hands. 

Almost. 

Every time he tried to move and couldn't, he still had to catch that little edge of fear and remind it that he could get free. All he had to do was ask for it, just like he'd asked for all of this. 

"Come on," Lando said, drawing Han further into the apartment, around and past the bed and into the small ell that held the 'fresher. Han had no idea how he managed to follow without tripping--it was mostly impossible to ignore how he was letting himself be led around--but he was pretty damn proud of himself for doing it. 

"Here," Lando said, turning Han back around to face where they'd come from and lifting his bound hands up over his head. Han reached out, as much to keep his balance as anything, and felt the smooth curve of a hook right before Lando slipped the scarf knotted around his wrists over it.

"Do I want to know why you have shit like this right around from your bed?" Han asked. He got some pretty good snark into his tone, too, so hey, score one for the street kid even if he'd just let himself be put into this situation. He halfway expected Lando to answer with how he probably should have thought to ask that before they got started on all this, which, y'know, wasn't that bad of an idea, now that he thought of it. Before he could really get wound up in his head, Lando said, all calm and reasonable, "For clothes, Han. I use it to put together clothes," and Han felt himself flushing with how easily he was spinning the nightmare scenarios.

"We're here because--" Lando tapped twice on a panel set into the wall and a line of low lights brightened along the length of the wall in the main room, just below the high, ornate ceiling--"I wanted us to be able to watch everything."

Lando gestured to the other side of the small hall and Han saw the two of them reflected in a tall, wide mirror on the opposite wall, Lando in the smooth, flowing jumpsuit and Han in his serviceable, plain shirt and pants and boots; the contrast between the two of them almost laughable except for how they both wanted each other like there was no tomorrow. Lando edged behind Han and reached to where he could start unfastening Han's shirt.

He did it slowly, but not like a tease--Han could see his face in the reflection and Lando wasn't hiding how focused he was on every move, his face open and intent and Han would have sworn on anything holy that it was more of a rush watching Lando watch than it was seeing and feeling everything happen himself. He had close his eyes once or twice just to keep his breathing steady, and when Lando had finished and tugged his shirt free, whispering, "See?" Han could only nod in response.

He expected Lando to move on to his pants--he was half-hard already and they'd barely even touched--but they were apparently going to take things slow all the way. Lando pushed his shirt open and trailed his hands all over Han's chest and abs and belly. He kept his touches just firm enough not to tickle, but nowhere near hard enough to give Han any kind of real satisfaction, especially when he started to focus those little ghost touches over Han's nipples.

Han didn't have any objection to people touching him there, but he didn't have any real kink for it either. Or at least he hadn't thought he had much of one. With the way his cock is getting harder with every barely-there touch now, he was guessing he just hadn't ever been properly motivated because he was already half-crazy from just that.

"Calrissian," Han hissed, twisting uselessly. "Enough."

"But you look so pretty when you're annoyed," Lando murmured, a delighted-sounding laugh under the words. Han was about to show him how _annoyed_ he actually was (he didn't need his hands for what he had in mind and he didn't need to be cut loose--this was pure frustration, nothing to do with the druk he kept a tight lid on) but Lando was one step ahead of him and caught his nipple in a tight pinch, twisting hard enough that Han sank his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from yelling at the sudden overload of sensation.

"Ahh, don't do that," Lando said, taking his hands off Han. For how little he'd actually been touching Han, it was weird how fast Han missed it. "I want to hear everything," Lando crooned, reaching up with his thumb to coaxe Han's lip free of his teeth. "All those pretty sounds you make."

Han managed to catch the the fleshy pad of Lando's thumb in a quick nip--just to pay back the 'pretty' crack a little--so that his skin was a little damp when he went back to the teasing agenda and started playing in earnest.

Han could get himself free in less time than it would take to think about it. He could even do like Lando had said and ask for it. He didn't do either, which half his brain started screaming at him about, but that wasn't what he was here for. He could have gotten himself fucked by any one of a dozen pretty boys on the casino floor--kriff, he could have done that with Lando, too. Some crazy part of him had asked for this and fuck if he was going to back out now. 

"That's nice," he heard Lando say from somewhere far off. His hands were skimming over Han's body again, flicking at his nipples, dipping just under the waistband of his pants to tease close to his cock. Han did what Lando asked and didn't try to keep quiet, just let his head drop back and eased into taking the little bits Lando was giving him. 

Even when Lando finally got Han's pants open, Han wasn't at all surprised that he didn't stop the tease. He just had more territory to cover--not just Han's chest and belly, but his hips and thighs and ass, too. 

"Han," Lando was saying. "Come on, baby, look at us." It took Han three tries to straighten up, but when he did, his eyes locked onto the mirror and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lando's hands moving over his skin. 

Lando was watching, too, that faint smile hovering in his eyes as he moved deliberately, drawing a long, smooth line that started at the base of Han's throat. Even as he was arching into it, Han expected him to stop, kept himself braced for when the touch would disappear and they'd start all over again. Lando, though--Land kept going, never hurrying, but not stopping. He dipped leisurely into Han's navel, but then continued on just as deliberately until he was circling the base of Han's cock. 

Han could barely gasp in air at that, and half-choked as he watched and felt his cock harden and thicken from just that little bit of a touch. 

"Too gorgeous." Lando's smile deepened and that was the only warning Han got as Lando dragged his nails in a spiraling, twisting path to the tip of Han's cock. Han heard himself whining and knew Lando was answering him, but his heart, already pounding wildly from the extended tease, jackrabbitted up into the stratosphere and his arms and wrists strained hard against the scarf that tied them together. For a split-second, his brain nothing but white-out static, he had no memory of why he was here, bound and half-naked like this, just knew he had to get out, get away. These weren't bad restraints--he'd gotten free from full-on jacket-types by dislocating his shoulder, he'd done that before, he knew just how it worked, and then he just had to be sure he pulled and rolled using the other arm and--

"Han" Lando barked, his voice suddenly loud and sharp, like he was yelling down a tunnel. "I got you; I got you," and Han gasped in something that sounded like a sob and snapped back to where Lando was behind him, one arm wrapped around Han's waist, half-supporting him and the other hovering over Han's wrists, a slick little knife out to cut him free. 

Han must have been getting better about this stupid shit because before he'd really even thought about it, he was choking out, "I'm good, 'm here--don't you fucking stop, Calrissian." 

Lando's eyes lost something that might have been concern--Han didn't have a lot of experience with that, plus he didn't think Lando would be the place he'd start looking for it, but yeah, maybe concern--in favor of a wide, and incredibly smug, smile. Since he flicked the knife away and dropped his arm so he could get back to actually jerking Han off, there wasn't really a need for Han to start something about it, especially since his cock had apparently been on the nothing-to-worry-about bandwagon and was sending out enough more-more-more messages that Han could barely think of anything else.

He was braced for yet another round of teasing, and swore to himself he was going to ride it out, no begging or whining, but Lando, in yet another round of keeping Han off-balance, stayed with a steady, easy pace. Of course, he ignored every single one of Han's hints that harder and faster would be appreciated, but he didn't stop, not when Han couldn't not babble that he was close or when he was pushing desperately into his fist or not even as Han started coming and his legs gave out so that Lando had to hold him up.

He did stop when Han allowed himself to grit out a sharp, "Enough," as everything went from perfect to too much, but even then, he managed to reach up and unloop the scarf--and Han's wrists--from the hook he apparently used to keep himself looking sharp. 

Han staggered as his arms came down and shifted his center of gravity and Lando held on and got them to where they could crash down on the bed. Han ended up sliding down to the floor in a tangle of clothes and limbs as he gulped in long, steadying breaths and tried to figure out which way was up again. 

"Nice," Lando gasped, which wasn't entirely unexpected (he probably would have jumped for the emergency sensor if Lando hadn't said anything) but was delivered in a tone that barely reached minor sarcasm. He was still scrambling for an acceptable come-back (yeah, his brain was working with a serious lack of blood, so whatever) when he looked up and froze at the scene in front of him.

Lando had managed to stay on the bed, even if his sprawl wasn't even close to his usual studied grace. He probably hated that, and Han ordinarily would have said something just to be sure Lando knew that he'd noticed, but tonight--

Tonight, Han literally could not be bothered with coming up with any crack, much less a perfect one, not when Lando was spread out in front of him, that immaculate blue jumpsuit open and spread wide to showcase warm, dark skin from the hollow of his throat to where he was working his cock frantically. 

"Let me," Han said, lunging forward awkwardly. His stupid druking hands were still tied in front of him, but he didn't have time to slip the damn scarf, not if he wanted to get his mouth on Lando before it was too late. He did manage to catch himself and only felt a little stupid as he braced himself on his elbows and shook his hair out of his eyes so he could meet Lando's. "I can--" he panted. "I can blow you."

"Oh, baby." Lando sounded like he might have lost an artery or something, but Han had no time to feel smug, not with Lando rolling toward Han and throwing his arm up to cover his eyes. "You have at it."

Han wriggled forward some, nudging Lando back over onto his back and dipped his head down to take a first taste. Lando's breath hissed in as Han let his tongue circle the head of his cock, but he held himself still and took what Han was giving him.

It wasn't the easiest blowjob Han had ever given--they were at weird angles to each other and he kept getting tripped up by having his hands tied--but it was still pretty damn good, if Han did say so himself. He hadn't gotten to do any of this the last time he and Lando had crashed into each other so he took his time with this one, worked Lando over to find what he liked best and then pushed every button he could find. 

Lando had an amazing mouth on him and knew how to curse in about twenty different languages, every one filthier and more desperate than the one before it. Han kinda wished he could pay better attention but then he'd have to miss out on the actual taste and feel of Lando's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. _Next time_ , he promised himself and very carefully didn't think about how that might work. 

Lando let him do whatever he wanted for a lot longer than Han expected, but then he was desperate and shaking and it occurred to Han that he could probably just lay out a couple of ground rules before something flipped him out and somebody got hurt. No sooner had he thought that than Lando's hands slid into his hair and made the decision for him.

"Solo," Lando groaned as Han jerked his head up out of Lando's hands and let his cock slide out of his mouth. "Fuck you, you want me to beg--"

"Easy, baby," Han said, his voice low and husky from having Lando's cock down his throat. "I'll get you there, I swear--I just need to--" Han had never once asked for anything in bed. He'd made do a lot; had taken what he'd been offered; but asking wasn't something he was really good at. He swallowed hard, but found his voice again and said, the words rushing out of his mouth just in case he screwed things up again, "Don't pull my hair." 

Lando made a low, questioning sort of noise, but Han wasn't going into details. He did _not_ need memories of being dragged down Proxima's staircase slithering in right now even if they weren't going to sideswipe him when he wasn't looking. He shook his head to throw them back where they belonged and said, "It's--I'm good if you want to fuck my throat--you don't have to hold back. Just. Don't yank on my hair."

"Got it," Lando panted, and Han bent down to take him back into his mouth before they could get any more sharing going. Lando sighed as Han relaxed and let his cock slide as deep as they could get it, holding it there until he was desperate to breathe and letting it slip back out. They did it again, and then again, and somewhere in the rhythm, Lando was combing his hands through Han's hair, careful and indulgent, and Han was all but preening into it. 

In the end, Lando did get a little rough, his hips snapping up to drive his cock hard enough that Han wasn't sure how he wasn't gagging, but he thought it might have something to do with how Lando had lost his words and was just making helpless, pleading noises.

Han did choke as Lando came, but he wouldn't let Lando pull away, just held his hips and let him feel Han's throat working desperately around his cock. It probably said something about him that he was going to be jerking off to how this felt for a really long time, but yeah, it wasn't like he didn't already know he was fucked in the head.

Finally, though, Lando hit that point that Han had hit earlier, where everything was just too much, so Han let him slide out of his mouth and flopped over onto his back and started remembering how to breathe. From a little above him on the mattress, Lando sounded like he was doing the same. It was--companionable, in a way Han usually didn't find with the beings he had sex with. The bed was really comfortable, too, so as soon as he caught his breath, before he could slide down into all the easy, chill vibes Lando was putting out, Han threw his arms up over his head in the general direction of Lando's face and said, "Off."

"Nice manners," Lando muttered, but he started plucking at the scarf. It had rolled over itself and onto the knots during all the excitement of the evening, so it was going to take more than just a quick tug to get it loose, especially since Lando didn't seem to want to risk tearing it, but Han was lazy and fucked-out and there didn't seem to be any need to work to get the scarf undone, especially since he'd agreed to let Lando take care of things tonight. 

"Up, Solo," Lando finally said, unwrapping the scarf and poking at where Han had mostly dozed off while he worked. "You're not sleeping in my bed without a shower."

"Didn't know I was spending the night," Han mumbled, yawning. Lando poked at him steadily, until they were both out of their clothes and into the small 'fresher with actual water pouring out of the shower head. 

Han decided it was a third thing in Canto Bight's favor--having the infrastructure and the mindset to pipe water to all of the tourists. The whole place was still trying too hard and full of itself, but Han could go with something other than a sonic shower every now and then. Even if it wasn't guaranteed to come with a naked and wet Lando Calrissian to rub up against while they shared the splashing water. 

"That was just the warm-up," Lando told him. Han stopped rinsing the soap out of his hair to arch an eyebrow at him. "The plan," Lando said, smirking, "was for me to jerk you off, get you all relaxed, then see how you took to something you _couldn't_ get out of." Lando elbowed Han out from under the water and angled the showerhead so the spray hit him right between his shoulder blades. "But then you made that very nice offer, and really, baby, how could I say no to fucking that pretty mouth?"

Han stared at him, but then shrugged, deciding he wasn't going to find a better offer without having to get dressed. "Happy to oblige," he told Lando, stepping out of the shower and snagging what looked to be the only towel. "Let me know when you've managed to recover."

It wasn't all that late--it had still been afternoon when they'd run into each other--but the sun had gone down and the carefully arranged lights of the city were glowing outside of the big window. Han tossed the towel back in the general direction of the 'fresher and got himself into the bed. Predictably enough, Lando had ridiculous bedding, with enough pillows to fill the captain's quarters on the _Falcon_ and sheets that felt like they could make a coronation gown. Han took his time getting settled, letting them float over him to make a little rich-person cocoon, so that by the time Lando was dry and had gotten the lights off and the (complicated) security system set, Han was on the final slide into sleep. 

He jumped a little as Lando climbed into the bed, but settled down as soon as Lando threw out one last _Easy, baby,_ and decided to let the rest of this maybe-not-so-stupid decision play out however it might go.

"Easy, baby, yourself," Han mumbled and fell asleep to Lando's quiet laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; I will try to not take forever to post the second day, but I'm scared that if I promise anything, RL will laugh triumphantly and smack my pretensions to actual spare time back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, so Lando's bed was stupidly comfortable, which wasn't much of a surprise, but Han still didn't do all that great at sleeping in a strange place. Also, not much of a surprise.

The sun hadn't started to lighten the sky outside the windows when Lando threw an arm over Han and Han bolted awake and off the bed before he really even got a single breath in. The air outside of Lando's ridiculous bedding was cool and chill against his skin and his heart was pounding so hard he thought he could feel it against his ribs. His lungs burned until he finally got a breath into them and then he couldn't stop gulping in air.

Lando made a sleepy, questioning sort of noise, and Han knew he'd go right back out if Han gave him a normal, boring answer, like that he was headed to the 'fresher or was going to find a drink. His brain was spinning, though, and wasn't hooked up right to his mouth, and it was all he could do to stutter and stumble and generally sound like there wasn't much of anything in his head at all. 

"Han?" Lando could come awake pretty fast, too, and without even being able to see more than a couple of inches in the dark, Han knew he was sitting up and frowning in Han's direction. " _Druk_?"

"Yeah." Han's laugh sounded more like choking even to his own ears, but it wasn't like he had much control over it. At least he sounded semi-coherent. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you think we were getting raided or anything."

"It happens," Lando said, calm and quiet. Han didn't hear him laying back down, though, which meant about even odds that they weren't done with his brain's lack of coping skills yet. Lando stayed still for a couple more seconds, but then flopped back down (gracefully, Han was sure) and said, "There's a blanket over the chair that you're welcome to use if you don't want to come back to bed."

"Thanks," Han muttered, suddenly aware that he was standing naked in what was definitely the nicest actual house he'd ever been in. He'd slept better in half-frozen mudpits, but that was his brain for you. "I'll, uh, maybe take you up on that offer." He thought about what he'd just said and then added, "The blanket, I mean. Bed, too, maybe--"

He shut his mouth with an almost audible snap. He was sounding like an idiot, or, worse, a nervous virgin in one of those bad holos Chewie loved, flipping out about their precious virtue. _Breathe_ , Han told himself. It was both easier and harder than he thought it should be to follow his own damn advice, but he made himself do it. And then did it again.

"Thanks," he finally repeated. "For both."

"Do what you need to do," Lando said, with an underlying seriousness that put the lie to his no-big-thing calm. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Han managed to get across the room to where the blanket lived, on the chair by the window, as previously advertised. He wrapped it around himself and stared out at the city lights. He had no idea what time it was, but Canto Bight wasn't going to let a little thing like the lack of sunlight interfere with money to be made, not when they could wrap lumens around their streets and buildings and, well, pretty much anything that wasn’t going to move too fast, and keep going.

"You should sleep," he told Lando. "I'll, uh, deal better on my own."

Lando snorted disbelievingly, but he didn't say anything; and after a little while, Han heard his breathing slow and even out. He probably wasn’t really asleep—Han didn’t think he was the kind of guy to go out when there was a loose cannon like Han in his place—but he was at least giving Han the space to pretend. Han took him up on the offer, standing in front of the window for what felt like a long time, letting the night settle into his bones. It wasn't the first time his brain had literally thrown him out of a sound sleep, but it might have been the first time the person he'd been with had just gone with it.

Han couldn't quite figure Lando out--he was never sure whether he was going to get a kiss or a put-down--but mostly what he needed to do now was figure out what he himself was going to do. 

His gut reaction--of course--was to take off. It was quick; it was neat; and somehow, he was pretty sure Lando wouldn't take it personally. 

Taking off--it was what Han _did_. Whatever happened, he kept moving. He hadn't starved when his father had fallen apart after the shipyards had gone bust; he hadn't let Proxima's thugs take him down. He'd kept going after losing Q'ira on Corellia, and the Academy after that. He'd shifted and slid, and sometimes, yeah, he was heading backwards, but he didn't stop, not even after finding and losing Q'ira again. He had the _Falcon_ for proof of that.

That part of him ran so deep, Han was pretty kriffing shocked he hadn't already left here, except that he guessed some stubborn part of him had dug its heels in and was tired of letting the shit in his brain win all the damn time. He'd had a little taste of beating that back, of letting Lando do whatever to him _and_ knowing that it had been as good for Lando as it had been for him, and maybe he wanted more. He was allowed to do that, he told the part of him screaming to cut his losses and run. It didn't stop yelling at him, but the stubborn part was jacked on coaxium or something and wasn’t backing off at all. He was probably going to end up with nothing more than a pounding head, but, yeah, there was his brain for you.

Han stood and watched the lights, grimly determined not to leave even if he couldn't quite make it back into the bed that waited for him. 

* * *

As soon as there was enough light coming through the windows to see across the room, Lando sat up (proving Han’s theory that he hadn’t really been asleep.) Han could tell he was going to start asking what he imagined would be some pretty pointed questions, which was only going to kill whatever mood that might be--by some miracle--leftover from the (freaking excellent) sex they'd had the night before. Since he didn't think explanations about the yelling match still taking place in his head was going to help things along, he did what he did best and got himself moving. 

He took it as a sign of good things to come that his legs worked long enough to get him so he could sit his ass down on the corner of the big bed. He couldn't turn around and actually make eye-contact, but he was used to working with whatever he could get.

"Last night," Han said, pushing the words out just to spite the memories that never seemed to want to go away. "You asked. I--" He took a deep breath and held it in his lungs for as long as he could, because this was suddenly more than just a simple request. When he let it out and was still sitting there, a lot of the weight that had been sitting on his chest went with it. 

"I need you--" Han still couldn't look at Lando, but at least he didn't feel as though he was choking instead of talking. "Need you to do that again. Ask."

"I can do that," Lando answered. He sounded cool and matter-of-fact, but when he shifted down the bed, close enough that he could touch Han, his hand felt like it was shaking. "I need you to tell me when to stop."

Han breathed in and nodded, and then let the breath trickle out as Lando trailed his hand down Han's back, sweeping the blanket away as it went.

"Give me your hands," Lando said. "Right here." He had his thumb tracing a small circle at the base of Han's spine. It would have been soothing except for the part where Han literally had nightmares about being held down like the way Lando was asking for. He fought down the part that was screaming to run, but couldn't quite make anything else move. Lando didn't push, just kept up with the low-key circles until Han got his hands up off his thighs and consciously forced them behind his back. "That's good, baby," he crooned. "So good--it's what you wanted, right?"

Han choked out a laugh, because, seriously, who actually knew? He tried not to stiffen up as Lando wrapped one hand around his wrists, but _kriff_ , he must have been crazy to have started this. Lando was barely touching him and he already couldn't breathe. 

"Han," Lando was saying. "I'm asking."

He was; Han knew that. Lando wasn't moving, his hand wrapped loosely around Han's wrists, and when Han dragged his attention outward, away from his own head, he could hear Lando breathing evenly behind him. No pushing. Nothing bad, Han reminded himself

"Yeah," Han said, breathing out in a slow, deliberate pace and relaxing his shoulders and arms. "It is what I wanted."

"Good," Lando answered, his hand tightening around Han's wrists. Han’s lungs wanted to stop working but he fixed the image of Lando in one of his crazy capes and a little smirk firmly in his mind and kept them breathing. "My karma does not need any help in the wrong direction." 

For reasons that he felt were pretty obvious, Han hadn't thought about the other side of this set-up before this, and it maybe made a little more sense, how carefully Lando was treating him. 

"No," Han said, turning his head and looking over his shoulder at Lando, making eye contact for the first time. "You've got that covered just fine on your own." 

He wasn't sure who was more relieved at the smirk he'd managed to dredge up from somewhere, but he figured they could work that out later. 

"It's good to be known," Lando murmured. He settled behind Han, leaning close so he could run his free hand over Han's shoulders and back, a light skipping trail that Han knew was supposed to keep him from fixating on the grip around his wrists. It wasn't quite perfect—he kept wanting to fold in on himself—but it was enough that he could remember it was Lando there with him and not give in.

And then, right when it started to be too much, Lando hit that groove he had where he never shut up. He kept his voice pitched just low enough that Han had to work to hear him, which made it that much easier to stay in the present, to keep his head in the here-and-now rather than spiraling down into the _druk_.

"I didn't get to fuck you last night," Lando breathed, his voice easing into that croon that made Han want to just roll over and let Lando do whatever he wanted. "Watching you let me play with your cock was no hardship, but, mmm—" Lando reached over Han's shoulder to pinch at his nipples, hard enough that Han hissed. "I think I wanna see you lift that gorgeous ass for me today.”

"Any time," Han ground out, trying to ignore how his cock had started stiffening just from the first couple of words. Lando laughed softly—of course the sharp-eyed bastard noticed—but since he was all over Han, pressed close along his back, free hand skimming over his chest and belly and thighs, Han didn't let it bother him. 

"Part of me," Lando whispered, his voice low and rough with the ghost of his laugh, his mouth close enough to Han that he couldn't help the quick shiver at the light touch of breath in his ear. "A big part wants to see how long I can tease you." He bit a quick, not-quite-careful kiss to Han's earlobe, sharp enough that Han jumped in surprise. Lando didn't laugh but Han knew he had to be working that all's-right-with-the-galaxy smirk at catching Han so off-guard. "So _kriffing_ gorgeous when you're desperate." 

He went back to bite at the same spot, worrying at it until Han nearly shook from how much he wanted to squirm away and couldn't, not with how tight Lando had his arms pinned to his back. If he broke free, this would be over, and as jittery as he was, he didn't want that yet.

"The rest of me," Lando breathed, "wants to make sure you know how good you're doing." 

Han wasn't the kind of guy who thought a lot about why he did the things he did, but it didn't take a genius to figure out why Lando's words ripped open a lot of desperate, needy things that Han usually kept shoved well out of sight.

"I see you," Lando whispered. "I see how hard it is to sit there and let me do this." 

He shifted his grip on Han’s wrists to where he could push them higher up Han’s back. The strain on Han’s shoulders brought up a couple of really specific, ugly memories, but Han pushed them away--Lando pressing a line of open-mouthed kisses along where his neck curved into his shoulder helped a hell of a lot--and didn’t try to fight it. 

"I could see where that might deserve a reward," Lando said, his breath cool against where his mouth had left a trail of damp skin.

"Might?" Han could barely choke out the word for how hard his jaw had tightened at the tease. He still sounded needy and grasping, but he’d _kriffing_ lived through a lot of things that could have used a reward and other than still being alive he hadn’t seen jack. This—here with Lando—was supposed to be different and if it wasn’t going to turn out that way, he wasn’t going to put himself through much more of it.

"Easy," Lando murmured. "Easy."

It was that pretty voice again, the one that did things to what little sense Han had around Lando, but this time he wasn’t falling for it. He started to twist away—he wasn’t tied down, he could get free and be done with this, no problem—but then made himself stop and say, "Don’t fucking jerk me around, Calrissian."

If asking--which was kinda the whole point of this set-up they'd got working--didn’t do the job he’d get himself the hell out, but he’d try it the way they’d agreed first. Lando had eased off the really wicked pressure he'd had on Han's arms, but he hadn't let go, and when he breathed in, it sounded like a sigh of exasperation to Han's (probably too-much-on-a-hair-trigger) ears.

"And don’t give me that 'easy' _druk_ either." Han stared straight ahead and refused to give in and look to see if Lando was rolling his eyes. 

After a shorter time than Han expected--he wasn't sure how long he could let things be and keep from ending everything, but it wasn't even close to his limit--Lando used a careful, quiet voice to say, "Would you take 'poor choice of words on my part'?" 

It was a pretty neat piece of apologizing without actually saying the words, which Han could appreciate, but it didn't mean he was going to fall over himself to take it.

"Dunno," he muttered, somehow keeping his back straight and stiff no matter how much he wanted to lean into where Lando had shifted far enough away that he could feel the cooler air between them. "Depends on what you'd change them out for."

As far as it went, it pretty much matched the semi-apology it was accepting, but Han knew Lando had gotten it when he eased back closer, not quite touching Han like he had been before but enough so Han could feel him coming.

"I see you," Lando repeated, except his voice was reaching for crazy levels of reassurance layered with a promise that left Han almost forgetting how to breathe. Lando paused for a second--checking on everything, Han realized--and then slowly, slowly pushing Han back to where he'd been before, twisting his arms higher up his back, tightening the grip around his wrists. "I see how hard this is for you and I'm going to make it so good for you." 

"How?" It wasn't much, and it sounded a little breathless, but seeing as how Han wasn't sure how he hadn't just given in to that voice and shown Lando his throat--literally--he was pretty _kriffing_ proud to have pushed back even that much.

"How about I put you on the floor, face-down, ass-up, and fuck you until you come on my cock?" 

"Okay, yeah," Han heard himself gasping, almost before Lando had finished. Lando had backed off on the reassuring, understanding part of his tone, but the promise had strengthened to make up for it. Han latched onto it and surprised himself with how much easier it was to keep the slimy shit from taking over. 

"If we're gonna do it, let's do it," Han said, just in case Lando needed more than a word.

"Good boy," Lando breathed and started moving them off the bed. 

Han was halfway braced to hit the floor hard--another knee-jerk reaction courtesy of his messed-up life on Corellia--but Lando somehow kept hold of him enough that he went off the bed in something more like a controlled, almost graceful slide. Lando muscled him around--it was easy to miss how strong Lando really was under all the flash and frippery--and got his shoulders to the floor, and there he was, face-down, ass-up, just like Lando had promised.

"Oh, baby," Lando murmured, working his thighs between Han's and spreading them wide. "You look so good I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last."

"You better get it together, Calrissian." Han couldn't really move, not with how Lando was holding him down, but he shifted his hips as much as he could, pressing his ass back against Lando's already hard cock, not bothering to hide a smile at how Lando's breath hissed in. "I didn't think you were looking to position your dick for middle-of-the-pack."

"You know, Solo, that mouth of yours--"

"Is a thing of beauty, yeah, you said that already," Han interrupted, his voice trailing off into a groan as Lando unexpectedly pressed two slick fingers into his ass. He had no idea where Lando had gotten the oil to coat them--what, did the guy stash slick everywhere, just on the off chance he'd be fucking someone at the foot of his bed?--but he wasn't going to complain.

"Mmm, I did say that," Lando said, working Han open with a slow, easy rhythm. "I hadn't forgotten. As pretty as it is, though, it's gonna get you in worlds of trouble."

"Always has," Han panted. He tried to push back and get things moving a little faster, but all that got him was an empty ass and flurry of quick, nasty slaps across the tops of his thighs, right where it stung the most. " _Kriff_ ," he swore. "I get it: you're running the show. Get on with it, okay?" 

Lando smacked him a couple of more times--just to emphasize his point, Han knew--and then shoved Han's arms up a little higher, enough that him moving more than an inch or two in any direction meant he was looking at dislocating a shoulder. Or two. Lando didn't leave him hanging after that, though, just went back to fingering him with that same smooth in-and-out. 

Han could have tried for more again--he was pretty sure Lando would back off before he actually popped a shoulder out--but instead he closed his eyes and did his best to sink into the feel of somebody who knew what they were doing working his ass. Usually when he got fucked, it was a one-and-done and he took care of himself. He was fine with the bare minimum it took to get enough slick to keep from getting torn up, but Lando was taking it a whole lot more seriously. He kept his fingers slick and skimming, teasing Han open, rimming him with the lightest of scratches before he'd press his fingers into Han and drag them back out. Han panted and squirmed, his cock aching for a touch, but filling and thickening even before Lando gave up the tease and started finger-fucking him for real. He was serious about that, too. Every stroke went in deep and he twisted his fingers to catch Han exactly right on the way in and again on the way out. 

"Come on," Lando said every time Han couldn't quite choke back a gasp or a whimper. "That's it, baby, show me how much you want it." 

Han's life had made it so he knew better than to admit he liked something, but every time he let it happen here, Lando spent more and more time working his prostate, like a reward for Han not pretending he didn't care. If it was a game, Han wasn't seeing where Lando was cheating the system; Han was a shaking, sweaty mess long before Lando finally replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed into Han with a single hard, relentless thrust.

Han was slick and mostly open--a couple of fingers was more prep than he usually got--but he couldn't move with it, not with how Lando was still holding him down, so he just took it, gasping and panting through the burning stretch and halfway to a howl as Lando pulled out just as roughly. 

"Good?" Lando ground out, and something about that, about how he was still asking, like Han had told him at the beginning of all this, made it so Han knew he could take anything Lando wanted to give. 

Anything.

He couldn't just say that, though, so he dragged together enough of his brain to slur out, "Keep at it and middle-of-the-pack might be history."

"You and that mouth," Lando said, slapping Han's ass again, twice, and then again, hard enough that Han yelped. Before Han could voice any objections, though, Lando was fucking back into him just as hard as before and anything Han might have said was lost in being filled, sweet and rough and ruthless. 

On the third time, Lando caught Han just right, his cock moving against Han's prostate with a delicious pressure that tangled up with how good it felt when he fucked Han deep and shocked a low, helpless cry out of Han. 

"I got you," Lando panted, his thighs pushing Han's wider and his cock rubbing back at that perfect spot again. "I got you."

Han wanted to answer--with what, he had no idea--but Lando was fucking him mercilessly, every stroke short and sharp now, every one hitting him perfectly, and all he could choke out was a wordless agreement. 

Most of the sex Han had had in his life had been fast and careless. It was fine--everybody got off, but nobody really had any stake in drawing it out or taking care of much beyond the basics. Everybody always talked a good game, but when the cards were actually on the table, it was all about getting as much as you could for yourself. Q'ira had been different, but that hadn't worked out especially well, so Han hadn't seen much reason to go looking for anything like that again. The first time he and Lando had fucked had been good, but still mostly on the every-man-for-himself end of the spectrum, but there was a whole lot going on here that Han hadn't expected, and Lando taking his time with fucking a held-down Han was leading the pack.

Lando kept that punishing rhythm, kept Han riding the edge for an endless amount of time, until he didn't care how desperate or needy he sounded. " _Kriff_ , touch me," he heard himself sobbing. " _Please_."

All he needed was for Lando to touch his cock, just once and he'd be good; he'd come so hard he might just black out. 

Lando didn't say anything--no soothing 'easy' or 'baby'--but he fucked Han a little faster, a little rougher, and Han had his answer. Right from the start, Lando had said he'd fuck Han until he came on his cock, and here they were, keeping that promise. 

Han could stop him with a word--he believed that now, he realized with a shock--but people who kept their promises were few and far between in his world and he wasn't quite ready to throw this chance away.

Han relaxed into it, gave himself over to being fucked and when he heard Lando groan helplessly knew they were in it together. Every one of Lando's strokes was exactly right but still not quite enough, and Han shook and wailed and rode the whirlwind. It built and built, gathering tension in his thighs and low in his belly, in his balls and his cock, and when it finally broke he half-screamed at everything that crashed down over him, wave after wave sweeping him under.

Lando let go of his arms and grabbed at his hips, his fingers digging into Han's skin, keeping his ass high and steady so he could finish, too. Han whimpered and trembled, but did as much as he could to help. It wasn't much, to be honest, but he couldn't really remember the last time he'd cared about someone he was fucking getting theirs as much as he cared about his own. Lando's high, almost soundless keen settled into him, though, and filled something that had been empty for a long time, maybe forever.

Han really didn't know how long they stayed there on Lando's floor, but the sun outside the window was high and bright when they finally moved. His knees were stiff and his shoulders ached from the strain of having his arms twisted up behind him. He could feel the warmth in his skin from where Lando had slapped him and when they stumbled into the 'fresher, he could see the reddened patches across his ass and the tops of his thighs. The hot water from the shower wasn't great there, but Han was more than willing to trade that off for how it loosened up his shoulders and arms.

He blamed Lando fucking him stupid for how long it took to figure out that Lando had mostly given him free run of the shower, but when he turned around to say something and caught Lando jerking his eyes away from where they'd definitely been watching Han, he at least didn't tell himself he was imagining shit.

Deliberately, he stretched out his shoulders, reaching up over his head hard enough to make himself hiss, and yeah, Lando was definitely watching him and trying to pretend he wasn't. 

"Don't go there," Han said, shaking his head when Lando opened his mouth to deny everything his eyes were saying. "I mean it. I asked, you took me up on it, and nobody's karma should be taking a hit on this."

Lando really had the pissy glare down cold; if Han didn't know better, he'd have sworn he'd just trashed the _Falcon_ again. Not saying a word, Lando pushed off the wall and reached for Han's arm. In a sign of just exactly how relaxed and fucked-out Han was, he didn't knock Lando away even though people grabbing at him was not his favorite thing. 

Or maybe it was that he was okay with Lando, specifically, grabbing him. He probably should think about that some, but later, because Lando had a serious freak-out going on and was dragging Han's arm up and into the light that shone down from the inset in the ceiling, turning him so they both could see the bruises already purpling up around his wrist. Han knew without looking that the other one wrist had a matching set.

"What part of 'I asked' didn't go through?" Han said. He tugged his arm free and eased back under the water. "What did you think I was expecting? What were _you_ expecting?"

"I don't know," Lando sighed, but at least he was talking. Han shifted over in a wordless invitation to share the water and had to admit he was breathing a little (ok, a lot) easier when Lando took him up on it. 

"And don't tell me that was the first time you, uh, did anything like that," Han said, carefully not looking in Lando's direction.

"No, but I'm guessing it was yours." 

"Yeah." Han shrugged. "It's not what I'm usually looking for." It wasn't a lie, but it was maybe a truer truth to say there was no way in the seven hells he was asking for anything like that with anyone he didn't know. "It was…" Han searched for a word that could sum up the crazy ride of the last few days and finally gave up. "Uh, it was good, though. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lando said, his voice very serious. Han had halfway expected an eyeroll, because he could admit that he'd sounded pretty idiotic there, but as far as he could tell Lando really was sincere. "I'm usually not that…" His eyes swept over Han, a long, careful look that nearly had Han squirming in its intensity. "Distracted." 

He reached for Han's wrist again, holding it carefully, running his thumb over the darkening line. When he finally started talking, his voice was flat. "It's not that I did this, it's that I wasn't paying attention enough when I did it to know it was going to be there when I was through."

Han was in way over his head, but when had that ever not been true when it came to Lando Calrissian? He thought about the morning and the night before, the sex and the part where he had and hadn't slept and still didn't know what to say except, "If I had asked, would you have stopped?"

Lando kept his eyes on where he was still stroking over the bruises on Han's wrist. "Yes," he said. "But--"

"I could have gotten free if I needed to," Han said before they could go down that path. "I didn't need to." He waited until Lando finally let go of his arm and said, "I mean, I don't know how it was supposed to go, but it worked pretty well for me."

"I was supposed to be more on top of things," Lando said.

"Wow, you're not perfect," Han said, letting the sarcasm fly. "Bet that hasn't made it into the 'Chronicles', has it."

Lando was back with the glare; Han took that as a good sign--it was always nice to know he could piss people off with hardly any effort--and pushed a little harder. "It's okay; you can always blame it on how amazing fucking me is. People will understand."

Lando blew out a short, sharp breath, and yeah, Han really did have a gift for aggravating people. Sometimes, that actually came in handy. "You are--" Lando shut his mouth with a snap. 

"Yeah, I am," Han agreed. "I really am." 

Lando reached over and slapped at the controls so that the water went ice cold, which was fine, because Han was clean and loose and ready to go find some food. He ducked out of the 'fresher and wandered around the apartment, taking his time and picking up random pieces of clothes as he came across them, being as obnoxiously oblivious as he thought he could get away with. 

Lando glowered at him from the galley kitchen, but once Han was dressed and had shoved his hands through his hair to get it to more-or-less lay flat (he was pretty sure Lando wasn't the kind of guy who'd share his hair stuff), he pushed a mug of some ridiculously strong and dark caff across the counter. Han managed to remember not to throw himself onto one of the high stools--his ass was not going to be happy with sitting for the next couple of days--and took a gulp.

Lando did roll his eyes at that, muttering something about how hand-picked and small-batch roasted deserved 'so much better', and by the time Han had finished, he'd lost almost all of the bad stuff that been threatening to take up permanent residence in his eyes every time he looked at Han.

"I meant all that," Han heard himself saying. The plan had been to get himself together and get out, but apparently, some part of his brain felt there needed to be more sharing happening. "Seriously. I--by the time we were really into it, I wasn't even thinking about how you were holding me down. I'd have almost bet the _Falcon_ against that happening."

"I meant it, too," Lando answered. "It worked out, but it really could have gone the other way."

"But it didn't," Han said, leaning across the counter and kissing Lando before he could argue the other side. For a second, he thought Lando was going to argue it regardless, but then he relaxed into the kiss and let Han have his way. 

"I gotta go," Han said, some random time later. He didn't think he was bad at the kissing thing, but Lando… Lando was spectacular at it and Han really was not happy at having to stop. He did have to get to where he was supposed to meet up with Chewie, but he could admit that he was making himself stop now, before he started taking his clothes off again. "Don't you have a sabacc game to get to?"

"Always," Lando said, lazy smirk firmly in place. "And you're always welcome to join in."

"Yeah, the answer to that is still no," Han said, losing the battle to get himself out of the apartment and leaning back in for another round of kissing. Lando had his shirt untucked and one hand halfway down his pants by the next time Han came up for air, and that was skating close enough to the edge for Han. "Really. Going now."

"Of course," Lando said, smiling that smug smile he pulled out whenever Han amused him. "Whatever you need to do." His smile deepened as Han dragged himself a couple of steps closer to the door. "Give Chewbacca my regards."

"Right," Han answered. "Sure." He managed to get to the door and slap at the access panel to open it. He thought he was home-free, but then Lando was crossing the room, a focused intent look in his eyes and Han was pinned there in the doorway.

"One last thing," Lando murmured, taking Han's hands in his own and turning them so he could drop a kiss to the inside of each wrist. They were light, nothing more than a brush of his lips but Han swore he'd feel them for longer than he'd feel the bruises. "Thank you for trusting me."

"You're welcome." Han couldn't get his voice to come out as anything but hoarse and low, but Lando was right there, so he didn't guess it mattered. "Thanks for offering, back on the _Falcon_." 

Lando smiled at him and stood and watched as Han got himself down the hall to the outside door, and when he was out on the street and couldn't help looking up at the window he knew was the right apartment, he was sure he could see Lando on the other side, watching him as he left. Even if he was only seeing what he wanted to see, Han raised his hand in a wave and grinned back over his shoulder before he made the turn back to the spaceport.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, is anybody surprised my brain had more to say about these two? I'm almost at the point where I can write them through to the OT and the sequels and not erase Han/Leia in the slightest. Now, if I could only find the time (without the universe taking that as a prompt to lay me off. I do need to pay the mortgage still.) 
> 
> Thank you all for indulging me!
> 
> I'm [**topaz119**](http://topaz119.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want to come say hi or please feel free to [reblog](http://topaz119.tumblr.com/post/182871338378/fic-two-days-in-canto-bight-topaz119-topaz) if you like. (Let's see what the filters make of the post.)
> 
> I'm also [](https://topaz119.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://topaz119.dreamwidth.org/)**topaz119** on Dreamwidth if you'd like to come yammer at me there.


End file.
